


Two Stars, One Constellation

by Nessie (BnessZ)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Metaphors, Ocean, Poetic Kuroo, Sappy, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/Nessie
Summary: Kuroo and Oikawa enjoy the sea and the stars and each other's company





	Two Stars, One Constellation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livennadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livennadin/gifts).



> Part 2 of bday surprise ;)  
> Happy birthday not only to Oikawa BUT TO BEE,my dear, lovely, Beautiful friend that I love dearly. Here are your boys ;) enjoy <3
> 
> Written and posted from my phone so formatting is probably awful, too, sorry!
> 
> Title is from One Minute More by Captial Cities (honestly I don't like the song much but love that line xD)

Kuroo puts the wine bottle in the sand.

Ignoring his lovers questioning look, he pushes himself from the ground, brushes himself off, stretches. He turns to Oikawa, grinning softly, and reaches out a hand.

“Tetsu?”

“Come here, Tooru.”

Oikawa narrows his gaze slightly. “Your eyes tell me you're up to something.”

Kuroo sighs, pushing his hand closer to his boyfriend. “Yeah, well, you're always up to something, so just come here, dammit.” 

Huffing, Oikawa reaches and grabs his hand, allowing Kuroo to pull him up. Kuroo grins, leans down and gives Oikawa a soft kiss. “Sing me a song.”

“What?”

“Sing a song. Anything.”

“Tetsu--”

“Tooru, please.” He puts his best pout, the one that always melts the shorter man.

Oikawa sighs. “Fine. But why?”

Instead of reply, Kuroo turns and tugs on Oikawa’s hand. He runs them to the shoreline, toes his foot in the cold water. Oikawa tilts his head in question, but Kuroo just faces him fully, grabs both his hands, and guides him into the shallows. “Dance with me, my love.”

Oikawa’s face goes slack. His eyes roam over Kuroo's face, taking in the soft grin, the eyes smoldering under the starlight. A laugh crawls its way out of his chest. “What?”

“Sing me a song and dance with me.”

Oikawa has never quite understood how Kuroo can be open and honest with what he wants. It's one of the things he admires most about his boyfriend. He, on the other hand, “the water is cold.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes and his grins falls slightly. “Come on. Please?”

As if Oikawa has any power to deny Kuroo. He wonders if anyone ever really has and what their secrets are. 

He lays his head on Kuroo's shoulder and starts humming a tune. It's an old song, one lost to the waves of time. Kuroo recognizes it and pulls Oikawa closer. They stay locked in this moment, this moment that is entirely theirs, under the watchful gaze of the stars, until Kuroo lifts his head.

“Hey, Tooru?”

“Yes, love?”

“Do you think maybe we're like the stars and the ocean?”

Oikawa looks up to see Kuroo looking up at the sky and does the same. The night sky filled with stars and galaxies and life that Oikawa has always longed to explore. “How do you mean?”

“We're both such vast expanses of unknown beauty.” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck, clears his throat. “Many have admired us from afar, tried to grasp us, but we've always been out of reach. But we, on opposite ends, reached out and somehow met in the middle, in the far off horizon. And then we fell in love, even though it shouldn't have been possible, even though we should have never been able to make contact.”

Oikawa turns to Kuroo, stunned. His eyes are blown wide, mouth hanging open. Not many can render Oikawa speechless, and Kuroo knows it, given his smirk. But there's something wavering there, something fragile in his eyes. Oikawa clears his throat, grins his grin saved specially for his boyfriend. “Then against all odds, Tetsurou, stay by my side.”

A splitting smile crosses Kuroo's lips. “Mmm,” he hums, shifts his weight. “Tooru,” his voice is low and he dips down, puts one knee in the water. “like the sky above the ocean, I'll always be with you.”

Oikawa's brain short circuits. He's crying before he can fully register what is happening. A glint of silver reflects the moon. “Tetsurou?”

“I mean, if that's what you want. You don't--”

Oikawa lunges himself at Kuroo, not minding the biting cold of the water, not minding that they fall into the waves.

“I love you, Tetsurou, of course that's what I want! I'll never have to wish upon a star again.”

Kuroo kisses him then, long and slow and so full of affection.

Only when they're breathless does Kuroo pull away, pure bliss upon his face. “I'll never fall from your sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the fluffiest thing I have ever written.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I wrote it quick and didn't proof read so I could post it for her birthday so sorry for any and all mistakes!
> 
> The song Oikawa hums is a random poem thing I came up with that you can find [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk9hkt4nHFj/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=151umz0fw2kvz) of you'd like
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


End file.
